Secret Trio: Time Echoes
by Thebananathatwrites
Summary: After the events of the Disasteroid, Danny is doing great! But tragedy strikes, Danny is assassinated! Panic Sweeps the nation, Dan and some 800 year old sorcerer escapes! Is that a Dragon! Everything is going to hell and back and Clockwork needs some help to fix this, Enter Time Echo. Originally posted on wattpad Full description inside Also includes American Dragon, Jake Long
1. Prologue

_(Full Description: After the events of the "Disasteroid", as the media put it, Danny's life is going great! With his secret out he no longer needs to hide, but tragedy strikes, Danny is assassinated! Panic sweeps the nation, Dan escapes, some 800-year-old sorcerer returns, WHAT THE JUICE! IS THAT A DARK DRAGON?! Everything is going to hell and back, none of this is meant to be. Clockwork must fix this time anomaly but he might need some help. Enter Time Echo, the so-called 'Chancellor of Time'. With a little planning and some meddling, they reset the timeline and this time... Everything must be where it should be.)_

Prologue:

Two years have passed since the incident, now known as Phantom Planet, where Danny saved the planet from the 'Disasteroid' and revealed his identity to the people of the world. After a year the excitement of the hero died down but he was still recognized with the occasional picture and autograph. Danny was offered a spot in the Justice League, which he respectfully _(and excitedly)_ accepted and was now their youngest member. He was most favored by the Man of Steel himself, followed closely by the Dark Knight. It was also discovered that Danny had a long-lost older brother and after a tearful reunion the two kept in touch, though it was difficult to convince him to release Danny of their embrace after their first meeting. The next few days the brothers spent together catching up, playing games, or just plain hanging out. Now they are as close as though they were never apart in the first place. _(No matter how embarrassing he can be sometimes)_ But as of this moment, none of that's important.

Now, one would think that on the bright sunny summer day of July nothing would go wrong. Team Phantom was taking a break from Ghost hunting as they strolled along the park waving and smiling at the general public. They stopped at a hill that has a single tree overlooking the city of Amity. "It's so nice to take a break once in a while." Sam said with a smile as she looked at her Halfla Boyfriend. "Yeah, tell me about it. The box ghost's been keeping me busy, again." Danny practically groaned out. "He's still at it?" Sam chuckled. "You'd think they'd give up by now, it's been years!" Jazz piped up. "Hey, at least you get some action! I'm stuck in my office doing paperwork!" Tucker complained. "The only good thing from this is I'm surrounded by my hot secretaries." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "Eww!" Jazz exclaimed as they laughed happily at their friend's strange antics. They sat together happily chatting while eating their picnic. Everything was going great... until a shot rang out as all the members of Team Phantom heard the horrible snapping of ribs. With shaky hands, Danny grasped the wound in his chest and pain rippled through his body. He fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain as his friend, sister and girlfriend looked on in horror. He gasped in pain but breathing was hard as a burning feeling filled his body as it felt like he was melting down. Jazz was breaking down as the sight before her. Tucker, with teary eyes, was trying in vain to contact the League. And Sam held the screaming Danny in her arms, as tears streamed down her face. She knew he was in pain, she knew he was dying, but there was nothing she could do but watch and try to comfort him... and that hurt her dearly. She thought about how close she was to death and how he would always be there to save her, all the times it was him who needed the saving, she was there but now. Now she felt useless, forced to watch the one she loved, be in so much pain, and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. What felt like a millennium later his screaming seized and his body when limp. Grinding her teeth, Sam's grip on Danny tightened and with her clouded judgment, she shook Danny calling out his name repeatedly. Nightwing was the first to arrive at the scene as Sam cradled Danny's limp form.

 **"DANNY!"**

Unfortunately, he was too late. The funeral happened a few days later as the world mourned for their beloved hero. Not even a week later, chaos in Hong Kong as what looked to be a Dragon was rampaging through what used to be the city and was quickly moving to the next and the next. Next Dan escaped the thermos. He destroyed Amity Park, the only city that stood against him in his timeline, and went on to destroy another and another and another. The Justice League tried to take control but was no use, little by little their numbers plummeted somewhat steadily. With all the chaos energy from the world, a Sorcerer escaped from his bindings and reeked havoc in his wake. Chaos ruled the world and there was nothing the heroes could do about it. They tried, and so valiantly too, but they all died in battle. Each in vain for no one, not even the Justice Leauge, has triumphed over these chaos bringers.

 _ **~~~Ghost Zone, Clockworks tower~~~**_

"Clockwork! What is the meaning of this?!" An Observant demanded. "The ghost child is gone!" "Why does HE still exist?!" Another exclaimed. "Daniel isn't meant to die yet. Nothing is where it should be." Clockwork calmly stated but the way he gripped his staff showed he was panicked as well. "THEN FIX IT!" The Observants all but shouted. "I'm afraid the situation is much more complicated." A new voice stated as a gray-skinned ghostly teen floated forward. She had long turquoise hair that almost completely covered the left side of her face; Sky Blue eyes; she wore a red-rimmed purple cloak that only reaches up to her elbows clasped together by a red hourglass-shaped crest, a black dress trimmed with purple, a red and purple belt with a red clock attached to it, purple gloves on each hand with a matching watch; she also sported a ghostly tail much like the 'Master of Time' "Time Echo?!" The Observants exclaimed. "Well yes, that is my name." She chuckled. "IF YOU ARE HERE THEN YOU MUST FIX THIS AT ONCE!" An Observant demanded. "There is no need to worry, Clockwork and I know what we must do. However, there are some things that must be discussed." She said as she floated over to Clockwork. "Then what should've happened?" Another asked. "Three heroes must meet and a legend brought into sight. For the enemy's defeat, together they must fight." She replied. "Now then Clockwork..." She started as she turned to the Ghost with a smirk playing on her lips. "Shall we?" She asked ever so sweetly. "It'll be my pleasure working with you once more Time Echo." The elder time ghost smiled.

 **"Then it is decided. Jacob will continue with his timeline undisturbed until the time is right."**

 _"His grandfather should be aware of the situation. He can prepare Jacob."_

 _ **"Agreed"  
**_

 **"What of Daniel?"**

 _"It appears he learns better from experience."_

 **"So we leave him untouched as well?"**

 _"Until his core is active he must learn on his own. However, his ice core may prove to be a problem."_

 **"Then we guide him to Frostbite when the time is right."**

 _"What about the being known as 'Dark Dan'?"_

 **"I'll need your help."**

 _"I'll do what I can."_

 _"We need the Ninja of Norrisville."_

 **"Impossible, that is the year they need to choose the next Ninja, he is not ready."**

 _"Hmmm... who have they chosen?"_

 **"A freshman by name of Randall 'Randy' Cunningham."**

 _"Hmm, with his courage, noble and well-meaning heart? He's the perfect candidate."_

 **"Is there something else?"**

 _"Randall also has a connection to Daniel. Bringing them together may be easier than I had originally thought."_

 **"The boy will still be new to this, he won't be ready in time for the battle. However, we'll need all three."**

 _"All three are new to this as well. Randall has the Nomicon."_

 **"It's not enough. The other two are being trained properly, even if one isn't aware of it."**

 _"Then leave it to me."_

"There's no turning back now, this has to be done." Clockwork stated as the two stood _(more like floated)_ in front of one of the many clocks in the room. "If we do this..." Time Echo started her gaze locked on the clock. "It'll be the longest I'll ever be..." she trailed off shifting to look at Clockwork. "I suppose that is true." He replied looking at the younger ghost beside him as they fell into a comfortable silence. "Listen... C-" Clockwork started but was cut off by an Observant. "There's no use stalling, let's get this over with!" Cried the Observant. "As much as I hate to say it, they're right." Time Echo chuckled before sighing. "Let's do this." She stated as a look of determination crossed her features. Taking a deep breath both Time Ghosts raised their Time Scepters as they both uttered two words. _**"TIME OUT"**_ At that moment all the clocks in the room started to go in reverse as time itself started to reset.

 _ **~~~Somewhere in the NYC~~~**_

"This is your territory, young dragon." Luong Lao Shi said to his grandson as they looked over the city of New York while they stood on top of the many rooftops. "And you alone are responsible for the many Magical Creatures living within it." He paused as if for dramatic effect. "From the Centar herds of Highbridge Park; to the floor of the secret Leprechaun stock exchange; from the Gargoyle nests on top of the Empire state building; to the Mermaids for the east river." Lao mentioned just a few. "Hey kid, if you can make it here, you'll make it anywhere." Fu Dog laughed. "No problem, I am totally on t-" Jacob- or as he prefers- Jake was cut off but Lao Shi. "But first you must master your Dragon training one step at a time. Even a young Falcon must stand before it can fly."

"Yo, check this out, G! Dragon up, Yo!" Jake exclaimed excitedly as fire emerged from his body transforming him into a red-scaled, green tipped black haired winged dragon. _(If that makes sense, btw I'm using Jake's season 2 dragon form if that makes it easier.)_ "Pow, I'm not only ready to fly, I'm ready to soar!" Jake exclaimed as he practically jumped off the ledge and flew around doing flips and tricks in the air as he continues to shout in joy. "Bad news beware because the American Dragon is in the house!" Jake declared as he dived down only to hover in front of Lao Shi and Fu Dog. His joy was cut short, however when he lost control of his powers forcing him back to his human form and making him fall and scream in the process as the two elders looked down. Luckily Jake managed to hang on to a fire escape railing as he calmed himself down. "I'm cool, no prob-" He groaned trying to pull himself up. "C-Could you guys... a little help down here?" Jake smiled nervously. Lao Shi only hummed in what seemed to be disappointment as he shook his head.

Returning back to the elder's shop the three men froze at the sight of a specter floating in the middle of the room facing away from them. "Yo, G. Do you know who or what that is?" Jake asked. "I-It can't be..." Fu all but muttered. "Who are you and what are you doing in my shop!" Lao Shi demanded with hostility but she merely turned and calmly looked at them. "Forgive me for my intrusion, Lao Shi." She spoke softly. "How do you know my name?" Lao Shi questioned hostility still embedded in his voice. "Shi, calm down!" Fu barked suddenly. "Forgive him he must not recognize you!" He continued with a nervous laugh. "Recognize her? Why would I recognize you?" Lao Shi still asked hostility now gone. "Perhaps an introduction is in order. Though I already know each of your names it is only fair I give you mine." She started. "I am Time Echo," She did a little curtsy as Lao Shi gasped while Jake looked on in confusion. "The Ghostly Chancellour of Time." She introduced. "Now, Lao Shi. There is something you and I must discuss... in private." With that, she waved her scepter and not even a second later Lao Shi's expression went from shocked to worried. "Before you go Lady Echo, is there no other way?" He asked darkly making Jake all the more confused. "I'm sorry, but all is where it should be." She responded sullenly before turning to face Jake. "It was a pleasure meeting The American Dragon, however, there is more I must do. But a little advice young dragon." She paused for dramatic effect. _"Beware the enemy behind the mask, however, a hero must know the difference between friend and foe."_ Just as those words left her lips she was gone.

 _ **~~~Amity Park, a few days later~~~**_

"Smile!" Samantha Manson, or Sam as she preferred, cheered as she took a picture of Daniel 'Danny' Fenton standing in front of a metal contraption with a white HAZMAT suit with black accents. Standing beside Sam, Tucker smiled as he looked on excitedly at the portal. "Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute." Danny asked somewhat nervously. "Besides, they said it doesn't work anyway." He added. "Come on Danny! A Ghost Zone!" Sam started with a bright smile. "Aren't you curious? You got to check it out." She stated as she stood right at the opening. Danny moved beside her HAZMAT still in his hands as a small smile played on his lips. "You know what, you're right! Who know's what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal." Danny smiled putting on the HAZMAT at last. Both of his friends smiled at him but Sam frowned upon seeing the printed face of Jack Fenton, Danny's father, on the suit. "Hang on!" She called out as she reached all peeled of said face. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest!" She exclaimed Danny smiled before looking at the portal. He stepped in and continued on, as Danny pressed on forwards it got darker as well. Acting on instinct, he reached out to his left where he knew a wall was. Unfortunately, his hand landed on a button that read 'On' accidentally pressing it. With a sudden flash of light, the portal came to life with Danny still in it. His screams filled his ears, drowning out the loud mechanical fizzling and his friend's worried cry for him. Seconds that felt like an eternity passed before the teens screaming seized and out the portal stumbled Danny. Only some thing's changed. His once pitch black hair was as white as the freshly fallen snow, his once ice blue eyes are now a glowing toxic green, that HAZMAT suit he wore inverted the white parts turned black and the black turned white. "Danny?" His friends asked in a low whisper as they attempted to catch him but he fell right through. He hit the ground and fainted just then two glowing white rings appeared around his waist moving up. When the light faded the regular blue eyed black haired boy was back, just in time for Maddie Fenton to open the basement door and see her son on the floor. "Danny!" She shrieked in worry.

In the corner, hidden in the shadows Time Echo watched as Maddie carried the still unconscious body of Danny upstairs as she instructed Tucker to call an ambulance and Sam to help her bandage him up. The time ghost floated forwards to the computers within the lab, reaching said computers she immediately deleted the security footage along with any information that the Fentons had that she deemed dangerous. With her work done she disappeared but not before she left a little note for the youngest Fenton in his room. _"Beware the enemy behind the mask, however, a hero must know the difference between friend and foe."_ It read.

 ** _~~~Norrisville, a month later~~~_**

Randy was having a normal summer day so far, it was only a week before school starts and he wanted to make the best of it. He entered his room with a smile on his face but was surprised to see an ancient-looking box on the stool in the middle of the room. He looked around and saw nothing but a shadow leave his room. He approached the box and with some hesitation cautiously opened it. A bright light shined from within as Randy pulled out a book. "The Ninja Nomicon." He read as if in awe, but he merely shrugged and as he was about to cast it aside there was a poof in front of him. "Greetings." The time ghost, now in his room, curtsied. "Who are you?" Randy asked looking at her up and down. "What are you." He added. "My name is Time Echo, a Ghost of Time. I'm here to guide you." She replied with a smile. "Guide me? For what?" Randy asked lowering the book he held in his hands. "You, Randy Cunningham, have been chosen to become the next Ninja." She stated as she pulled out the Nina mask from the box. "Oh. My. Sweet!" He exclaimed in joy as he grabbed the mask from her hands and threw the Nomicon over his shoulder. Time Echo dashed to catch the book before it hit the ground. It seemed it glow in gratitude as she let out a breath and faced Randy once more. "I have to tell Howard!" Randy exclaimed, the mask still in his hands. Time Echo flew in front of him looking at him dead on before saying. "You can't tell anyone." Randy frowned as if physically deflating. "Aww, that's wonk!" He claimed before smiling once more at the mask in his hands. "Can I?" He asked looking at Time Echo she merely smiled at him and nodded. His smile brightened as he put on the mask. Ribbons emerged from the mask as he is somewhat thrown in the air as the ribbons wrapped around his body transforming into a ninja suit. After the transformation, Randy shot up and landed on his feet as the scarf waved in the non-existent breeze. "Huh, not bad." Time Echo commented as she floated next to the boy, the Nomicon still at hand. "I guess acrobatics really does run in your family." She smiled handing him the book.

End of the Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: -Randy-

"Really?" Randy asked, excitement clear in his voice. "But... why did you give me the book?" He asked looking at the said item. "As you have stated earlier, this." She paused placing a hand on the book as it glowed softly, making Randy's eyes grow wide. "Is The Ninja Nomicon. It's over 800 years old and has been teaching generation after generation of ninjas." Time Echo explained. "I have to learn to be the ninja?" He whined taking the mask off. "Yes, you will need to master the skills you have and the ones given along with the mask." She informed him before smiling mischievously. "I'm not sure if I like that look on you." Randy muttered. "Now, let's begin shall we?" She asked with a cat-like smirk. "O-Okay." Came the reply as he took his mask out only to be stopped. "Nope, no mask." "What do you mean? Don't I need to use it?" Randy questioned but hid the mask in his hoodie. "Nope." She started popping the 'p'. "We start with the Nomicon." She stated sternly. "Aww, that's wonk!" Randy complained but Time Echo's smirk only widened. Randy pouted but soon felt nervous under the Ghost's smirk. He let out a puff of air staring at his new 'guide' before opening the book.

Suddenly he felt like he was being sucked into the book as Japanese letters, pictures of Samurai warriors and Ninjas passed him before he fell on the 'ground' on his side. "Ow... What the juice was that?" Randy moaned in pain. Hearing muffled giggling beside him, Randy turned and saw Time Echo floating there trying in vain to stop her laughter. "Didn't stick the landing?" She asked somewhat sarcastically as she helped him stand up. "Yeah... Where are we?" Randy asked looking around in wonder. "I told you, we start with the Nomicon!" She chirped with a bright smile. "We're in the Nomicon?!"He exclaimed in shock. "Indeed you are Randy." A new voice stated as a figure walked out of the shadows. Randy yelped and turned to face the stranger. He saw a what appeared to be a Japanese teen with red hair, wearing a ninja suit without the mask, but with a red circular symbol on his chest, and a black cloak that covered the lower half of his face with red highlights clasped together by a green ninja mask shaped pin. "Randy," Time Echo started grabbing his attention as she floated next to the teen. "Meet THE Ninja Nomicon." She introduced as she gestured to the teen who simply bowed in greetings. "Wait, what?" Was Randy's 'intelligent' response. "I thought we were 'in the Nomicon!'" He quoted. "We are. You see Randy, the Nomicon is the book itself. And I am the Nomicon's manifestation of its consciousness." The male tried to explain. "Wat." "It's mind, Randy. Geez, Nomi, he's only starting freshman year don't use deep English yet." Time Echo sighed, exasperated. "The Nomicon's... alive?" Randy questioned as both manifestations looked at each other. "That's..." 'Nomi', as Time Echo called him, started. "Putting it simply but... sort of, yeah." Time Echo finished. "Then why do you look like a teenager?" Randy asked poking 'Nomi'. "My form is merely what you want 'me' to appear. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't have met 'me' until your second year." 'Nomi' confessed giving a pointed look to Time Echo as she gained a dark expression and looked down covering her eyes with her hair. "However, Time Echo's presence suggests that you are needed somewhere and soon." He added still looking at the ghost making Randy look at her as well. "Still as observant as ever ey, Nomi." She smirked looking up once more but the dark look never went away. "Of course, Echo." He smiled in return. "You two know each other?" Randy questioned. "We've spoken in the past." Time Echo shrugged as she seemed to brighten up. "Yes, and she was insistent on calling me 'Nomi' for whatever reason." He sighed but gained a thoughtful look. "But as I recall, I believe that Randy is actually the first Ninja to actually meet you Echo. There must be a reason for this." Nomi inquired. "You are correct." She sighed looking at Randy. "I am simply here to ensure that Randy is ready when he is needed. I cannot give you the details, not yet anyway. Just know that I need you to be prepared. I will help when necessary, but you should know you aren't my ONLY responsibility." She stated as she gave him a smile though it seemed strained to Randy. "There are others who need help as well." She added. Randy looked between the two before him, not noticing when Nomi gained a look of surprise nor when a darkened look crossed Time Echo's features. "Others? You mean like other Heroes? Like the Justice League?" Randy asked with stars in his eyes. Time Echo and Nomi shared another look before she responded. "If that's how they see themselves then sure, 'other Heroes'." She quoted with a shrug. "If it's to help the League then sure! Oh, this is so Honkin' BRUCE!" Randy beamed as Nomi gave Time Echo a pointed look. "I think it's time we start your training." Nomi stated as he stepped forward. "What do I call you then?" Randy asked. "I'd prefer you call me 'Master' or 'Sensei' actually." Nomi blurted out as Randy's sweat dropped. "Just call him Nomi." Time Echo grinned. "Time!" Nomi exclaimed in both exasperation and embarrassment as she simply cackled floating away. "By the way, Randy. You can call me whatever you'd like, I don't really care unlike Sir 'nags-a-lot' here." She informed dodging one of Nomi's throwing knives. "Oh, the knife's new." She noted out loud. "I. Do. Not. Nag!" Nomi exclaimed throwing a knife at each word. "Sure, and I don't float. Look are ya going to start training him or what?" She deadpanned blocking his attack with a bow staff. "We settle this later." Nomi grumbled as they parted.

After what felt like hours _(it actually was just half an hour)_ , Randy was finally sent out of the Nomicon because Howard came by. "Tell me Echo... why are you really here?" Nomi asked as they sat with some tea. "Nomi, do you remember the Secret Prophecy?" She asked in return, looking at the teacup in her hands. "Which one?" He deadpanned as Echo only gave him a look. "oh... Oh... OH! Don't tell me-" Nomi gasped but cut himself off as he stood abruptly almost spilling his hot beverage on himself. "Time Echo it can't be! It's too early!" Nomi exclaimed as he clenched the edge of the table his knuckles turning white. "That's why I'm here..." She replied softly. "That training session should've lasted at least two hours, I managed to cheat time and make it 30 minutes without jeopardizing what he learns." She explained looking at Nomi. "That's why it felt like hours." Nomi realized. "Exactly." "It's them, isn't it?" Nomi asked as he slowly sat back down. "What about the others? Why Randy specifically?" Nomi asked after a while, finally calming down. "The others have someone that could help them... guide them to the right path, But Randy? All he has is Howard and no offense to him but, he isn't exactly the greatest influence." Echo sighed. "Friendship is a burden a ninja cannot carry." Nomi started narrowing his eyes. "But if they are true friends it shouldn't be a burden." Echo shot back. "Look, believe it or not, Randy needs his friend, now more than ever." She started as she took a sip of her tea. "Fine... how long do we have?" Nomi asked. "Not enough, but I'm doing all I can." She said floated up and faced the other way. "I'll send him back when Howard leaves." Nomi only nodded, looking down at his cup as his eyes gained a faraway look.

"Echo wait." He called closing his eyes. "Hmm?" She hummed turning back. "Something happened, I can tell- Don't!" He snapped when she opened her mouth to retaliate. "Just..." He sighed lightly shaking his head as he looked up. "Don't alright?" He asked as his lips twitched. "I... I-I know you. Something happened, and I know you can't tell me the details." He sighed. "Nomi-" Echo warned, faltering as she did so. "No C, hear me out!" He shouted slamming his hand on the table as he rose abruptly looking her straight in the eye. "I know more about this Prophecy than you think." He stated. "What?" She asked in shock, almost horror even. "This emProphecy/em? We both know that it's just another contingency plan those 'gods' made, that might not even work!" He barked as Echo looked away. "You're mad, and I get it. But what can I do? They don't want to make the same mistake." She sighed. "So what they're a mistake now?" Nomi challenged. "That's not what I mean Nomi! Damn it, they were my friends too!" She snapped. "Don't you get it! If I could I'd go back but I can't, I'm on a leash forced to bow down to those children on a temper tantrum!" Echo cried out. "There is _**NOTHING**_ I can do that's more than what I'm supposed to." She whimpered turning away as she balled up her fists. "So I'm sorry, alright." With that, she flew away leaving Nomi before he could interject. Looking down in shame, Nomi kicked the ground with a frown.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2: -Still Randy-

**(Soooo... while planning the plot for this, I may or may not have accidentally created a storyline that might last for an entire book series. *sweatdrop* Long story short while typing out notes and little snippets for this, my cousin watched over my shoulder, occasionally throwing in comments and suggestions. About 5 hours later we suddenly have a plot for a trilogy... and that's just the minimum, it might last up to 4? 5?... not exactly sure yet. So I can honestly say you can blame the length of this book to my cousin, cause this was just supposed to only have ONE book. Also fair warning the first few chapters are going to involve a lot of time skips since things are generally the same for the first few episodes. Anyways, that's it for now enjoy the chapter BYE~!)**

 _ **~a week later~**_

"Welcome, freshmen." The teacher known as Mr. Bannister started with a slight laugh. "I'm sure you're all bummed to be back in school." He continued in a pleasant tone. "WELL, SO AM I!" He suddenly exclaimed bitterly. "Five hundred words! What you did on your summer vacation!" He instructed still rather bitter as he sat down slamming his fist on the table. "Geez, bipolar much?" Echo muttered to herself as she watched the class from where she hovered near Randy, invisibly of course. Looking over Randy's shoulder Echo read what he wrote on it having nothing better to do. 'Huh, he has good penmanship. I never realized that before.' She thought as Howard popped up in front of Randy's desk. "Cunningham, let me copy of you." Howard 'requested' rather eagerly. Leaning back Randy replied. "Howard, we can't turn in the exact same essay." "Yeah, but we had the exact same summer." Howard tried to reason as he stood up. It was at that moment that Mr. Bannister threw a shoe at Howard's back. "No talking!" The teacher shouted over his desk. "Aww." Howard practically pouted as he rubbed the back of his head and returned to his seat. Echo only chuckled at the two boys antics. Shaking her head, she turned back to reading over Randy's shoulder only for her eyes to widen in panic at what he was writing. Swiftly switching her invisibility too so that only Randy could see and hear her, _(you know how the Nomicon can project squiggles and doodles in the real world that only Randy can see? Yeah, that except it's a power only she has because of her time powers, I can go deeper into it later but for now let's get back to the story, yeah?)_ Echo flew in front of Randy trying to gain the teens attention. "Randy? Randy! Oh my Ancients, Randy stop!" Echo slapped Randy's pencil right out of his hand just as Mr. Bannister declared "Pencils Down!" and started to go down the rows to collect the paper. Finally realizing what he had done Randy panicked and started to rip his essay to shreds. "Randy, what the heck!" Echo exclaimed her eyes widening even more in shock. By the time Randy finished Mr. Bannister's hand was stretched out in front of him. Randy scooped up the shreds of what used to be his essay and let it fall gracefully into his teacher's waiting hand. Mr. Bannister looked at the shredded paper and asked. "What's this supposed to be?" "A terrible idea." Echo deadpanned though only one person could hear. Randy spared her a panicked glance before answering. "Uh. My commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?" Randy smiled nervously. "ooh, excellent use of metaphor!" Mr. Bannister beamed. "Aced it!" Randy cheered as Echo only sighed in relief. "I'll give you a B." The teacher added as he passed Randy's chair. "B'ced it!' Randy still cheered with a smile as he looked at Echo still floating in front of him. She rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "Nice cover." She commented returning to her spot next to him. After class, Randy and Howard _(with Time Echo invisibly following them of course_ ) walked out just as Bucky and Bash ran past. "Can we talk about this Ninja situation?" Howard suddenly asked sounding rather irritated. "N-Ninja situation?" Randy started nervously glancing at Echo. "There is no Ninja situation." "Exactly, the no ninja situation!" He indignantly exclaimed. "We've been in Norrisville High for two days, and we haven't even seen this guy once. " A frustrated Howard ranted. "I think he has to wait for a monster- or a robot to attack." Randy shrugged glancing at Echo, for like the hundredth time, for confirmation, sighing in relief when she nodded approvingly. "Why aren't you mad about this?" Howard huffed. "We are his number one fans!" "I mean it's not like he can smoke bomb on by for a meet and greet." Randy tried to reason, suddenly getting an idea. "Or... can he?" Randy condescendingly smirked. "Randy... no." Echo warned floating closer to him. "Randy, yes."

 _ **~Lunch time~**_

"Randy, Howard already finished his food. I'm concerned about yours." Echo voiced out from outside the boy's bathroom(She not going in there). "Why do you suddenly care about my food?" Randy asked in return. "Nomi said you needed more meat in your bones, remember?" Echo reminded him just as he was about to use his smoke bomb. "Oh yeah, don't worry I'll eat right after this. SMOKE BOMB!" Randy exclaimed throwing two balls to the ground suddenly appearing on a cafeteria table. "Hello, students! 'Tis I, the ninja!" Randy hyped throwing his hands in the air as the students all around him cheered in excitement, Echo only facepalmed shaking her head. "Finally! Yes!" Howard beamed cheering his own 'Ninja!' in happiness. "Hey, Cunningham, the ninja just showed up!" Howard called him as he got off the table to move closer to the ninja. Randy started to jump, flip and do tricks for the school as Echo only pulled out the Ninja Nomicon. "You seeing this?" She asked, the book only glowing in response. "Well, at least he's making the student's happy." Echo started turning her head to the side and seeing teachers 'fangasam' over the ninja as well. "And the teachers too, I guess." She added with a chuckle. "Now, as a ninja, I must be prepared at any moment to do THIS, and THIS, and how could I forget THIS?" Randy demonstrated kicks and punches landing with a perfect form. "Well, at least he learned couple things." Echo commented smiling slightly. "You've been great, everybody. See ya next time. remember to tip those lunch ladies. SMOKE BO-" Randy started to say his farewells when Howard grabbed his leg. "No, wait, Ninja!" Howard started. "My buddy and I have been dying to meet you since we were kids! Please just hang out until he get's back?" Howard pleaded. "Aw, that's really cool of you." Randy started scratching the back of his head. "But I can't. I must go!" Randy declared 'heroically' just as the Krakenstein burst through the cafeteria doors causing panic among the students. The Krakenstien started to trash the cafeteria, going after Randy. Zooming to his side Echo smiled at the teen hero. "Your first monster fight, Randy. Ready to show them what you've learned?" Randy nodded eagerly getting into a fighting stance. "This is so honkin' cool!" Randy cheered 'Ninja flipping' into action. "I believe in me, I believe in me, I believe in me." Echo heard him repeatedly mutter to himself. "What is he saying?" Nomi asked projecting his image with the same magic as the doodles. "I have no idea, but it seems to be working." Echo shrugged as Randy kicked the Krakenstien, propelling himself upwards and kicking its head as he landed behind it. The Krakenstien roared in anger charging at Randy as it threw punches at him, each of which Randy managed to black with the last one being blocked with a kick that sent its 'arm' straight at its face. "Huh, as good as he is at hand to hand combat... why isn't Randy using his sword?" Nomi questioned tilting his head a bit as Randy posed for the crowd. "You gave him the riddle right? 'Believe in the weapon that is in the suit'." Echo inquired. "Yes, I did." Nomi nodded still rather confused until it dawned on both of them. "Unless..." Echo started. "He thinks he IS the weapon." They finished facepalming as Randy got trapped by its secret arm. "I got this." Nomi sighed waving his arm to summon the Nomicon Doodles above the Krakenstien spelling 'Believe in the weapon that is IN the suit' emphasizing the 'in' part, for Randy to read. "I don't get it!" They heard him exclaim bearly dodging another punch and earning another facepalm from the two. Giving up Randy kicked the Krakenstien off and started to lead it away from everyone with Echo and Nomi following. Somehow Randy trapped the beast in a bathroom stall and hide in a nearby closet. Taking off the mask, Randy looked at his Phone to read Howard's text. "I wouldn't say I was getting pwned." He commented out loud as he turned around to see the disapproving looks of both manifestations. "Ok, maybe I was getting pwned. But I don't get it. I was believing!" He complained practically pouting. "Yes, but while self-esteem is important, you need something else too." Nomi stepped in for both. "What?" Randy scrunched his face up in pure confusion as he looked at the mask in his hands, suddenly getting an idea. "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." He muttered putting the mask back on and searching the suit for... something. Finally, he pulled out a 'Ninjato' sword out of the suit. _(Trust me, I searched it up, it's not a katana. Katana's are used by samurai warriors. Ninjato, on the other hand, is the actual traditional weapon for ninjas)_ "Ohhhh, Believe in the weapon that is IN the suit." Randy gasped at the realization. "That makes way more sense." He deadpanned putting it and the mask away. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" He asked. "Randy we're here to guide you not hold your hand through the entire thing." It was Echo who answered. "There are things you must learn by yourself and things you need help with. We'll help when you REALLY need it, I promise." She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess..." Randy sighed before straightening up again. "Well, I guess I gotta deal with that monster then." With that Randy rushed out the door leaving the manifestations behind again. "Why didn't he put on his suit?" Echo asked with a strange look. Nomi only shrugged in reply, chasing after Randy once more with Echo close behind. They reach Randy just in time to see him get tripped by Howard. "Hey, perfect. You're back." Howard started walking towards were Randy fell. "I have some great news." "Sorry, Howard, but I have to, umm..." Randy stuttered out nervously glancing at his two guardians. "No, no! You are going to stick around for this!" Howard exclaimed latching on to Randy's thin frame. "Turns out the ninja couldn't beat that monster, so he just locked it in a basement stall." Howard started to explain while Randy grinned nervously at the other students walking past them. "So I let it out." Howard cheekily finished. "You/He did what?!" Randy and the two manifestations exclaimed in shock. "See! Friendship is a burden a Ninja cannot carry!" Nomi exclaimed. "Shut up Nomi!" Echo retaliated as they started to argue with each other. Not hearing the two magical beings bicker Howard continued. "Yeah! Now the ninja gotta come back, and we can see him in action together." Meanwhile, Randy just covered his face with his hands quietly groaning 'Nooooo' to himself. It was then that a car tore down a neat by wall creating a hole which Randy and Howard ran to stand in front of. "You want to thank me now or later, or how should we do this?" Howard asked his friend as they walked out. "Ninja action courtesy of moi." Howard stated rather smugly. "Everyone's distracted, go Randy!" Nomi prompted making Randy quickly nod and duck away. "Who's the best friend ever?" Howard asked as he chest-bumped thin air. "Huh? Are you kidding me?!" Howard frustratedly yelled at nothing. "Smoke bomb!" Randy exclaimed as he appeared in front of the Krakenstien in a puff of smoke. Acting quickly Randy pulled out his sword and kicked the 6 _(7?)_ armed beast on its chest sending it flying back. "Let's do this." Randy grinned behind the mask as he got into a battle stance and charged at the Krakenstien _(that is strangely fun to type)_ swiftly and efficiently cutting off all 6 _(7?)_ arms and it itself in half. The crowd went wild and cheered for the ninja chanting 'Smoke bomb!' which he gladly did so, poofing away. "He has his errors, but the Messenger has chosen well." Nomi smiled. "You said it." Echo agreed, and with that, they both teleported to Randy.

 _ **~Later~**_

"Hey, Howard." Randy greeted as casually as possible. "Oh, you think I'm some sort of chowder head?" Howard frowned crossing his arms. "I... don't know how to answer that." Randy trailed off glancing at Echo, who shrugged in response. "I know what you've been up to." Howard stated in an accusatory voice pointing at Randy. "You do?" Both Randy and Nomi asked in surprise. "Yeah. First, you're gone, ninja's here. And then, he's gone, and then you're here. I know your secret, man." Howard narrowed his eyes at Randy only being able to see him. "Howard, listen, I wanted to tell you." Randy started. "Randy, No." Nomi stated. "Well, it's too late now. Yeah, I figured it all out. With my mind." Howard said pointing at his head in confidence. Grabbing Howard by the shoulders Randy relaxed. "This is such a relief." Randy declared smiling as he let go and walked a few paces. "Randy don't you dare." Nomi warned. "It's been killing me that I couldn't tell you." Randy finished pulling out the mask and transforming. "NO!" Nomi exclaimed while Howard started talking again. "I mean, sneaking off so you can have the bathroom all to yourself every time the ninja shows up." Howard opened his eyes and gasped while Nomi facepalmed. "Wait, you're the ninja?" Howard stated dumb folded by this revelation. "My best friend's the ninja! This is incredible! I'm gonna tell everyone." Howard eagerly exclaimed. "You can't tell anyone." Randy shook his head. "Says who?" Howard asked frowning. "Says me." Both Nomi and Echo stated as they appeared to Howard. "Ahhh! Cunningham, monsters!" Howard panicked hiding behind Randy. "Relax, Howard. They're friendly." Randy laughed. "The one in red is Nomicon, he's basically supposed to teach me how to be a ninja. and the one in the black dress is Time Echo, I just call her Echo for short, she's supposed to be my guide and make sure I'm ready." Randy explained. "Ready for what?" Howard asked calming down. "I don't know." Randy shrugged. "I take back everything I just said about Randy." Nomi grumbled crossing his arms and looking at Echo. "Aren't you going to say something about this? Why didn't you try to stop him?" He frowned to which Echo only shrugged and said in reply. "It was bound to happen eventually." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Seriously?!" Nomi exclaimed angrily. "Yeah." She nodded summoning her Time Scepter. It had a black medium sized handle with a violet styled 'E' on top, holding a clock with a subtle 'T' in it, all that with red accents. _(Am I the only one who noticed that Clockwork's staff literally has 'CW' in it?)_ "As much as I'm enjoying this I really have to go." Echo stated adjusting the clock on her scepter. "Aww, do you really have to?" Randy asked. "Sorry Randy, but you aren't the only hero I need to monitor. so see yah!" With that Echo waved her staff and she was gone.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3: -Danny-

**(Ok, before I start, I feel the need to clarify something. So a few people have been sending me questions, about Time Echo, if she's different from Clockwork and quite frankly repeating the explanation, again and again, is kind of tiring, so, here. An explanation of Time Echo, her powers and things I need to clarify. If you don't want to know skip this if you do get comfy. Just note I won't reveal EVERYTHING just yet.**

 **SO Time Echo, as I hoped I've made it clear, is a ghost of Time like Clockwork. It's like another super rare species of ghost-like Halfla's, except there's just 2 of them. The distinction between Clockwork and Time Echo is that Clockwork can see all that is, was, and will be. Time Echo, on the other hand, can only see all that is, was, and will be wrong with the timeline. They kinda need each other but at the same time for most of this Clockwork can manage on his own. That's one reason Time Echo only comes when she's needed. When something is wrong she usually just stays long enough to show what's wrong, but there are special super rare cases where she deals with it herself, like in this. There is also the fact that Clockwork is at least a millennium or so older than Time Echo, in ghost-years. By ghost-years I mean that's how long they've been a ghost, and I've decided that when people die and become ghosts, they don't just poof into the Ghost Zone right after their death, it takes time. They need to develop their form, their obsession, and suck up the ectoplasm around them, in this process the forming ghost will be kept in an egg-like capsule. The longer the ghost stays in this capsule, the stronger the ghost. Popping this capsule too early will result in either a half-formed ghost or one of those cliché ghosts. While both Clockwork and Time Echo have the ability to stop time, Time Echo can only do that in a certain amount of time, depending on her current strength. Clockwork can pretty much do it however long he wants. To reset time, both Time ghosts need to be present and doing the 'spell' simultaneously. While Clockwork can freeze time and offer his time medallions to those he wishes to speak to, Time Echo simply places herself in a slightly different time speed, so that only those she chooses to may be able to see and hear her. Unlike Clockwork, Time Echo's ghostly tail is voluntary. She technically has legs, she just chooses not to use them. Let it be known that while Clockwork and Time Echo care for each other they WILL NOT END UP TOGETHER. God, with who they are to each other this would be just so WRONG.**

 **And... well actually, no wait, that's all I can reveal, for now, stay tuned if you want to find out more!)**

~Next Day~

Time Echo appeared in a familiar, yet empty lab, turning invisible upon arrival. Echo let out a sigh as she glanced at the portal before shaking her head. _'I have to focus.'_ She thought to herself before flying straight to the school, where she knew Danny would be. As she flew she shifted back to her special time speed so that even Danny wouldn't sense her.

Upon arrival, Echo saw Danny and his friends climbing up the stairs. "I think I should tell them." Danny acknowledged, just as Echo reached them. "Why?" Sam stubbornly challenged. "Parents don't listen." She continued as the trio stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand!" She declared with a scowl as she threw her head back. "Why can't they understand me for who I am!" She screeched making Echo slightly 'stumble' backward whispering "Whoa" to herself. "Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?" Danny pointed out awkwardly. "Oh, right... me... too." Sam embarrassingly covered up. "It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" Danny frantically ranted. "If somebody catches me-" Danny's legs turn intangible making him sink through the floor was Sam and Tucker simply watch and Echo look in surprise. "-I'll go from geek to freak around here!" Danny finished crossing his arms with a frown. "Kinda like what you're doing now?" Tucker asked expectantly. Danny suddenly realized what had occurred and yelped as Sam and Tucker helped pull him out. His feet and lower half returning to normal. "Now if only Nomi was here to see this. Friends are important." Echo smirked following the grumbling teen and his friends, continue up the stairs, raising her brow as Danny phases through a vending machine without noticing. "Danny, Your powers make you unique." Sam started catching up with Danny. "Unique is good!" Sam encouragingly smiled. "That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian" She beamed (as much as a goth could anyway) proudly. "Which means what?" Tucker asked rather confused as he finally caught up. "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny replied rather bluntly. "That's every vegetarian though," Echo muttered. "Oh, who cares about that stuff?" Tucker rhetorically asked. "Danny, two words: meat connoisseur," Tucker smirked as he sniffs the air around Danny. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes." He guessed as Time Echo only stared, unsure of how to react to that. "Impressive," Danny commented smiling as his smug friend. "Sure let's call it that." Echo murmured with a confused frown "Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong," Tucker claimed with a smile. "And it's about to end," Sam butted in crossing her arms. "The school board finally allowed to try a new cafeteria menu." She smirked. "I wore them down."

Time Echo smiled shaking her head before flying off, she continued to watch the trio go through their day. There were of course mishaps, with Danny's lack of control over his powers and Echo covering it up as well as she could. It wasn't until lunch that things actually got interesting.

Time Echo was watching the three friends from behind the lunch counter when she noticed the (living) lunch lady pull out her hidden hamburger and sneak away with it. Echo laughed at the sight, but when she sensed another ghost approach, she became more alert. To her great relief though, it was just Lunch Lady (the ghost). She let out a breath before smiling letting the elder looking ghost see her. "Hey Lunch Lady." Echo greeted with a smile. "Time Echo!" Gasped the Lunch Lady as she spun around, capturing the Time Ghost in a hug. "Deary, how have you been?" She greeted as she let go looking Echo over. "Same old, same old." Echo waved off. "That's good since you're here you should stop by!" Lunch Lady said in invitation. "I'll try, but you know me, always business." Echo smiled though anyone could tell it was strained. "Oh, dear..." The Lunch Lady sighed giving her a sad smile. "Speaking of business," Echo changed the subject as she shook herself out of the solemn mood. "Listen, you see that boy over there?" She asked pointing at Danny. When the Lunch Lady nodded her head she continued. "You and I both know he's special, he's gonna come here soon." Echo stated picking up the book titled 'Ultra Recyclo Veggie Lunch Menu' off the counter and giving it to her friend. "If you're going to be mad, just rough him up a bit, don't kill him or anyone." She winked before she returned to her special time speed, continuing to watch.

It wasn't long before Tucker and Danny peek their heads around the door and see the Lunch Lady. "Huh, Shouldn't be too bad." Tucker tilted his head. "She looks a little like my grandmother." He commented as they both walked in followed by Sam. "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny asks as Sam walked in next closing the door behind her.

The Lunch Lady turned around noticing she had company. "Hello children, can you help me?" She greeted floating towards them. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf." She pointed out. "Did someone change the menu?" Lunch Lady asked sweetly. "Yeah, she did." Tucker pointed at Sam, basically throwing her under the bus. Echo facepalmed at his bluntness.

Suddenly Lunch Lady's voice doubled as she became extremely angry, with her hair flaming on end and eyes flashing red. "You changed the menu?!" She practically shrieked as the trio gasped. "The menu has been the same for Fifty years!" She yells as green flames surround her and appear circling above her head. "Hot dang." Echo murmured staring wide-eyed at her friend. "Get behind me!" Danny ordered both Sam and Tucker promptly jumping behind Danny. "Wow, I feel safe." Sam sarcastically quipped. "I'm going Ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air and his body glowed and two white bright circles traveled around his body transforming him.

He floated up towards the enraged Lunch Lady seeming a little unsure of himself. "I command you to..." He hesitated. "go away!"He demanded weakly. Echo facepalmed again at his weak banter. The Lunch Lady frowned raising her arm and used her powers to make the piles of dishes around the sink glow and float around before shooting them at Danny. With much effort, Danny turned intangible with the dishes passing right through him and hitting the wall shattering. When he turned back to normal he smiled at his accomplishment of not being hit. Danny's small victory was cut short, however, when dishes came flying towards both Sam and Tucker. Flying into action, Danny caught the dishes in neat stacks with is hands, arms, and some even in his mouth. "Now that's impressive." Echo smiled as Danny flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in his mouth. He removes these dishes and stares at his reflection in them.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy." He commented trying desperately to stay somewhat positive as Echo snorted. While looking at his reflection in the plates, Danny notices the stoves behind him beginning to move around. "I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" She ranted about before she suddenly changed back to being calm. "Anybody want cake?" She asked as both Sam and Tucker nod in shock. "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" Lunch Lady screeched before she phased out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to emit green flames out of the ovens towards the three friends who dodge out of the way. The three stoves looked angry and flew at Tucker and Sam, who flinch preparing for the impact. Luckily Danny flies up behind them, grabs their shoulders, and makes the entire group intangible. He quickly flies them through the wall out of the kitchen. The stoves hit and crack the wall where the trio just flew through. Echo quickly follows after just in time to see the trio turn tangible again and roll out into the middle of a hallway.

Danny looked at his hands in amazement as he beamed. "Hey! It worked!" "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam growled. A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights sparked brightly before going out.

Danny looks around, worried when his gaze landed on the row of lockers closest to him as two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out. They all look on in surprise as more and more lockers are doing the same. The supplies fly to the Lunch Lady, swirling through her and then behind her. The trio looked shocked, as Tucker's eyes suddenly widen and he sniffs the air while various meat products fly past him as he pointed each one out. "Flashy." Echo commented dodging a Rib-eye that flew at her. The meat products begin attaching themselves to the Lunch Lady's body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing. "But where did it all come from?" Tucker asked out loud before realization struck him. "Lancer!" Tucker glared looking behind him for some reason.

The now meat covered Lunch Lady towered over the trio as she continued her monologue. "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She pointed at Sam before suddenly losing her ager again, holding up a cookie. "Cookie?" She asked politely. Sam shakes her head 'no' The ghost seems surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to 'evil lunch lady mode' raising a clawed hand to attack Sam. "Then perish!" "Forget it!" Danny slides in front of Sam to protect her exclaiming. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" He pointed at Lunch Lady but accidentally reverts back to his human self. "Whoops! I... didn't mean to do that." Danny commented sheepishly. "Oooh... so close." Echo winched when Lunch Lady roared, grabbing Danny and sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them. The Lunch Lady then grabbed Sam and took off down the hallway.

"Come on! Change back, we gotta go!" Tucker exclaimed in a panic before two hands suddenly grab both boys by the collars. "You two aren't going anywhere," Lancer claimed as he pulled the boys up off the ground. "Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" Dash taunted as Echo frowned. She took control of two particularly heavy pieces of meat and launching it straight at both Lancer and Dash's head. The two dropped to the floor, out cold, making Lancer release Danny and Tucker. Echo quickly made the meat zoom down the hallway. "What just happened?" Danny asked but Tucker was already after the meat. "Who cares! We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." By now Danny was next to him, already transformed and flying with Time Echo following of course. "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" Danny deadpanned (Ha! Get it?) but Tucker ignored him in favor of sniffing the air. "This way!" He called out continuing down the hallway.

They soon entered the meat storage as Tucker looked around like he was in heaven. "Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker exclaimed hugging the boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed if it, but... I never thought I'd live to see it!" Tucker gushed closing his eyes in content. Danny approached Tucker with an odd look on his face. "How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny frowned as Echo laughed in agreement.

Suddenly their eyes widened as they heard cackling nearby. They peered around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunch Lady, who is floating in front of Sam who's trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat. "My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" The Lunch Lady tried to reason with her. Echo only facepalmed at the old lady's antics. "Trust her to use this to convert someone to meat." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "We don't need meat. That's fact!" Sam screamed in retaliation. The Lunch Lady reverted back to her 'evil Lunch Lady' form, wind blowing all around her as her voice boomed. "Silence!" She points at Sam. "You need discipline, manners, respect!" She claimed, scowling at Sam. "You know where to comes from?" She asked before getting all up on her face. "MEAT!" She boomed out before reverting back asking politely. "Chicken? Or Fish?" "I never noticed how bipolar she is." Echo commented as Danny flew off to punch the Lunch Lady, who turned in surprise but noticed Danny too late. She is sent flying and crashes into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny lands in front of her and she glares at him. All the while Tucker ran to Sam cutting away pieces of meat with a knife. "I'll have you free in no time Sam!" He beamed enthusiastically. "You gotta be kidding me." Both Sam and Echo groaned out in disbelief. Echo turned her attention to Danny who crouched on the ground. He jumped up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost. The Lunch Lady catches his foot in her hand right before he hits her, then dangles a surprised Danny upside-down by his foot. "Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and-" She tosses Danny through the air. "-bones!" He turned intangible, phasing halfway through a nearby wall up to his waist before falling to the ground. The Lunch Lady summoned shish-kebabs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny as he moved out the call saw this and splits his body in two. The meat passes through the stretched intangible area of his body he created. "Nice." Echo smiled, nodding in approval. Danny smiled at the new power but his smile quickly fades as he sees what the ghost is up to now. The Lunch Lady yells and summons meat out of all of the boxes. Danny pieces himself together again and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost.

Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat but the piece, as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam, goes flying off towards the ghost. The meat soars around and attaches to the Lunch Lady to form the meat monster she was earlier. She fires a meat fist at Danny, capturing him in her grasp "Help's on the way, buddy!" Tucker beamed as he took on a determined pose, fork, and knife at the ready. The Lunch Lady sends Danny flying as screamed and turns intangible, passing through a wall. The Lunch Lady looms over Sam and Tucker and growls at them loudly. "Run?" Tucker asked in fear. "Run," Sam confirmed as they scream and head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking them both off their feet. Danny holds the back of his head as he phases partly back into the room. He sees Sam and Tucker yelling as they run past him, and he determinedly goes flying after them. The Lunch Lady makes fists with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but Danny quickly flies down and grabs them in his arms before turning all of them intangible and flying through a wall. The Lunch Lady, surprised and can't stop herself in time before the meat splatters all against the wall. This time though Echo didn't follow Danny, instead, she simply floated down to the pile of meat where The Lunch Lady popped her head out. Seeing Echo she looked sheepish asking. "Too much?" "No, actually I think that was perfect." Echo smiled before she looked around in thought. "I might have to stay until tomorrow though."

The next day came and Echo was surprised to see two protests happening right in front of the school. One was for Meat Lovers demanding their meat back, and the other for the Vegetarians defending the veggie menu. As the Lunch Lady went off to do her thing, Time Echo stayed on the roof watching the entire thing, unfold. She watched as Danny gradually improve as he fought the Lunch Lady, somewhere along the line he obtained the Fenton thermos that his father threw, and with it, he captured the Lunch Lady. "That was eventful," She murmured summoning her scepter and teleporting to the Fenton Lab. She floated towards a computer banishing her scepter one more and plugged in a flash drive before typing out a few lines of code. When she was finished, Echo pressed enter and proceeds to erase all evidence that she was ever there. She unplugged the flash drive and floated back as she looked around the room then back at the computer. "That should do it." She murmured re-summoning her scepter and just as the front door opened she was gone

End of chapter


End file.
